


Unfinished

by sparklepox (travelingpsycho)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/pseuds/sparklepox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A happy ending isn't always the end, but neither is a sad one. (canon future fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished

It's not that they deliberately cut off contact. Minseok's a little frustrated with Lu Han, feels a little let down by him even though he tries to understand, but he doesn't hate Lu Han. He doesn't want to never speak to him again. It's just that they're both so busy with lives that no longer overlap, and there's this awkward gap between them that Minseok doesn't know how to fill, this feeling that there are mines in the not-insurmountable distance between Seoul and Beijing and if they're not careful about where they tread, one might detonate and destroy the connection between them that feels a lot more tenuous than it used to be.

He tries not to let that stop him from reaching out, because Lu Han is important. Lu Han has been an essential part of his life for years and he's not going to just let that go. But it's not like before, when being with Lu Han, talking to Lu Han, opening up to Lu Han about anything and everything, was easy, natural. It's hard and it's scary and Minseok's busy and tired and it's easier to find excuses to not talk to Lu Han regularly than to deal with the way that everything has changed.

It's not all Minseok. Lu Han has a lot going on, so many distractions now that he's back in his hometown, his homeland that seems very eager to help him move on post-EXO. He's busy and probably hesitant too, though Minseok doesn't know and doesn't dare ask if he feels the same, if he's scared or if maybe he's just ready to move on post-Minseok too. He doesn't believe that, not really, because he has more faith than that in Lu Han and in their friendship, but doubt sneaks into the cracks the way it never did before.

And so even though neither of them means for it to happen and neither of them (Minseok thinks) wants it to happen, the calls and messages become less and less frequent. It's a vicious cycle because the less Minseok talks to Lu Han, the less he feels the impulse to share things with Lu Han the way he used to. He finds other people to talk to, or keeps things to himself, and he gets used to it, the way people always get used to things whether they want to or not. Before he knows it, he's used to not reaching out to Lu Han when he wants someone, to being without Lu Han.

It's still not a clean break, a sudden end, but when Minseok's in the army, they only exchange greetings for birthdays and New Year's. Then the next year, he just forgets, and suddenly it's mid-May and he realizes he never told Lu Han happy birthday. It's not too late to fix it, but he puts it off and puts it off until it's less awkward to let it go. It doesn't feel right, even after all these years, but Minseok tells himself that maybe it's time, and lets himself forget.

 

Minseok's thirty-two when he quits being an idol or anything like it. A lot of people try to talk him out of it, because even with EXO gone, he's got enough popularity for solo work. "Try a musical," managers coax him. "Maybe an MC gig." (He has to laugh at that. He's a lot better at talking than he used to be, but being an MC or a radio DJ is never going to be for him.)

He does waver a little, because he's put so many years of his life into this, so much literal blood, sweat and tears, but in the end, he turns down everything and doesn't renew his contract. "I'm ready to try something else," he tells his parents when they worriedly ask what he's going to do with the rest of his life. _I'm tired of it all,_ he doesn't tell anyone, but when he talks about his decision with the EXO members and his other idol friends, he thinks they understand.

For a while, he flounders. All his work experience, even his degree has to do with the music industry. More than that, being an idol means having work put in front of you and doing it. He's had a little more autonomy in recent years, but he's still too used to being led around and told what to do. To suddenly have all the choices in the world open to him and no one to decide for him is more than a little intimidating.

In the end, Jongdae is the one who asks him, "Whatever happened to your coffee dreams? I remember that class we took together."

That makes Minseok laugh. "Remembering that class we took together, I think I need a lot more training before I try to do anything coffee-related."

"So get it," Jongdae answers without hesitation, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "What's stopping you?"

"But I'm not..." Minseok stops, frowns, thinks about it. "What am I going to do, open a coffee shop?"

"Why not?" Jongdae presses. "If it's something you're still interested in, I think you should go for it." Minseok's still unsure, but like he can read minds over the phone line, Jongdae adds, "I guess it must be scary, starting something completely new, but after everything you've done, opening a coffee shop should be nothing. Besides, you've still got a lot of fans who'd be more than willing to help your place get popular. If you think you'll enjoy it, go for it."

He has a point or several, Minseok has to admit. He made the decision to move on to something new and it's time to make up his mind about what that'll be. It is scary, as anything new would be, but if there ever was a time to make his old pipe dream a reality, this is it. He's got money to burn and no other work calling his name; what does he have to lose?

 

Opening a new coffee shop is a long and complicated process, but if there's one thing Minseok's always been good at, it's working steadily toward something. Once he sets his goal, he stops worrying about if he'll make it and just does everything he can to get there. Besides, he finds a lot of people willing to help him, and that does a great deal to build his confidence.

And finally, the day of the grand opening arrives. His publicity guy assures him that the idol-turned-coffee-shop-owner story and what's left of his devoted fan following should guarantee a lot of attention on the first day, and afterward if they can keep the momentum going. Minseok and his highly competent staff just need to create a good atmosphere, make good coffee, and serve as many customers as they can.

But even hearing that, Minseok is nervous as he makes himself presentable at an ungodly hour of the morning and drives to the cafe. Once he gets there, he's nervous in a different way, because they don't open for more than two hours, but the line is already huge. They prepared for this, because everyone told him it would happen, but he didn't really believe it until now.

The morning preparations fly by (because even if his staff is highly competent, Minseok's not one to sit back and let them handle everything), and soon they're opening the doors and ushering the first customers in. Minseok is at the register, and he does it all on autopilot, smiling and taking orders and pretending his heart isn't pounding like it's the opening night of a concert tour.

He doesn't think anything of the guy in the cap with a mask covering the lower half of his face when he comes to the front of line about two hours in. He's not the first guy who's come in, or even the first guy who hasn't obviously been dragged there by his girlfriend. He doesn't say anything right away and there's a long line behind him, so Minseok smiles without really looking at him and asks, "What can I get you?"

All the guy says is, "Large americano, please," but Minseok's eyes snap up immediately because he'd know that voice anywhere. Once he actually looks, he recognizes those eyes too, and the way they crinkle up as Lu Han smiles, albeit with more crinkles in the corners than Minseok remembers.

There are so many things Minseok wants to say as he stares at Lu Han, so many questions he wants to ask, but the line is still stretching out the door and he doesn't want to cause a scene. "Can you stick around?" he asks in a low voice as he labels a cup with Lu Han's order. "We're taking a break at two."

He feels a little nervous, like maybe he's misread the situation, but Lu Han is here, in Minseok's new shop, and it shouldn't be a surprise when he answers cheerfully and without hesitation, "Sure. I'll be here."

 

Two o'clock is still three long hours away, but they're so busy that it passes quickly. Minseok is cleaning up around the register when he notices his manager, Yujin, trying to usher Lu Han out with the last of the lingering customers. "Wait, I'm not—" he's protesting.

"He can stay," Minseok calls over. He comes out from behind the counter. "Sorry to make you wait so long," he says to Lu Han, and then to Yujin, "Sorry, I'll help you get ready for the evening soon, but just give me a little..."

She looks curiously at Lu Han, then back at Minseok. She gives no sign of recognition but waves him off anyway. "Don't worry about it. We can take care of everything."

Minseok flashes her a grateful smile, then leads Lu Han to a table away from the windows and the other staff. They sit down and Lu Han pulls off the hat and mask now that he's not trying to be incognito, fluffing his flattened hair. For a few seconds, Minseok just has to stare, because after all these years, Lu Han is here, looking exactly how Minseok remembers him and sitting across the table at a coffee shop like he did so many times before, like nothing has changed.

But a lot has changed, because this is Minseok's coffee shop and it's Lu Han, famous Chinese actor and singer and occasional businessman sitting across from him with a few lines on his face Minseok doesn't remember. Lu Han's not the bright-eyed idol who used to drag Minseok out for coffee at all hours of the day and night and Minseok's not the same boy either, many more years and cares piled on his shoulders. They're not who they were and it's been too long since they last saw each other for this to feel so familiar.

"What are you doing here?" Minseok finally asks.

Lu Han smiles, a little hesitant like he's not sure yet what Minseok thinks of him being here. Minseok isn't too sure himself. "I always did tell you I'd be your first customer if you decided to open up a coffee shop."

"A lot of people beat you to it," Minseok dryly points out.

Lu Han makes a face. "I underestimated how early people would show up. I should've known better. I thought about trying to pull the 'I'm famous' card, but I'm not really famous in Korea anymore, and besides, that would've ruined the surprise. Anyway, at least I made it on the first day."

"You did," Minseok agrees, "and you even beat all of my other idol friends."

"Really?" Lu Han asks, surprised.

Minseok nods. "None of them are that excited about coffee, but some of them promised to come tonight, or on other days to keep the buzz going."

"That's really nice," Lu Han says distantly.

"Are you in Seoul for something?" Minseok asks. Lu Han isn't one of his idol friends anymore, coming here just to help Minseok's business get off the ground.

Lu Han shakes his head, sheepish. "I heard about your opening, so I cleared enough space in my schedule for a little trip."

"You came to Korea just to come to my coffee shop?" It's a nice gesture, but a big one. Once upon a time it wouldn't have surprised Minseok at all, but he and Lu Han haven't had that kind of relationship in a long time.

Lu Han shrugs. He's trying to hide it, but Minseok can see that he's nervous, like he's not sure this is okay, him dropping back into Minseok's life out of nowhere. "I thought I'd try to see a few old friends while I'm here, eat some good Korean food, but...yeah. I did come for this, more or less."

"But why?" It's too blunt and Minseok feels bad at the way Lu Han's face falls before he catches himself. "I mean, I'm happy you're here, but..."

Lu Han looks down at the table and fidgets with his hands. "We used to be really close, you know. I mean, of course you know. When I left, I was afraid that would be the end, that you wouldn't want to talk to me, or you'd just forget about me when I wasn't there every day anymore. It wasn't and I was glad, but then...I don't know what happened, but one day I realized we hardly talked anymore, and it was really sad. I know...you meet a lot of people and a lot of them drift away, but some people are special. I thought you were."

Minseok nods, not knowing what to say to that. It's all true, all things he's thought about before, but he's never done anything about it.

"Then we lost touch completely and I told myself that if we were at that point, it was a sign I should let go. I tried, and I guess I did for a while, but then I heard about you opening a coffee shop and it brought back all these memories and I just thought...if there was ever a second chance for me—for us, I mean—this is it. And even if it's not, I guess I just wanted to be here for this important day, and to congratulate you in person. I think it's really great that you made this happen." After a beat, before Minseok can respond, he asks, "Is that weird?"

Minseok smiles and Lu Han looks immensely relieved. "It's not weird. Or at least not any more weird than I expect from you."

Lu Han laughs, loud enough to draw glances from the other side of the shop where Yujin and the other workers are eating a late lunch. He looks over at them but quickly back at Minseok, resolute. "What I'm saying is...I don't know, maybe it'll just go the same way again, but I'd like it if we could have a fresh start. Kind of like the one you're having here."

Minseok looks at Lu Han, at that earnest smile and those sparkly eyes that haven't changed at all, that bring back so many fond memories he never really let go of. Thinking of that, he has to smile back. If Lu Han came all the way from Beijing for an americano and a second chance, the least Minseok can do is give him both. "I'd like that too," he says. Then he yelps because Lu Han promptly jumps up and catches him in an awkwardly positioned and very tight hug.

"Sorry!" Lu Han pulls away immediately, but Minseok laughs and gets to his feet.

"Let's try that again." It's been far too long since he hugged Lu Han and it probably shouldn't be this easy, this casual, but Minseok just pulls him close without a care because in this, too, it feels like nothing has changed.


End file.
